UNBELIEVABLE!
by Lizyx
Summary: CHAPTER TWO,SECOND PARTREAD & LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THE OUTCOME!


Dream love fantasy story

Chapter two

"Unbelievable!l"

It was a normal college day for Lizy.She was actually feeling quite good about herself,which she hadn't done in ages. Amazing what a good old talk can do.Lizy felt better than she had ever done in a long time.

She quicky headed over,grabbing her college bag,headed downstairs slipping her shoes on and heading out to the bus stop.

Lizy got on the bus as usual.When the bus got into Newport,most people got off so she walked over to a seat.

She smiled as her friend,sarah sat beside her.

"So feeling better?" asked Sarah,sitting down comfortably as the bus started to move.

"Yeah,thanks to your advice",said Lizy,brushing abit of her hair behind her ear.

As the bus past into Haughton,Lizy was starting to get nervous now and Sarah could tell.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

Lizy paused before speaking. "Uh...it's nothing",Lizy said,rolling her eyes.But Sarah could tell she was anxious about something,and she had an idea what.

Just then,a guy with a familiar bag,Lizy recognised came on the bus.Sarah recognized him too because she elbowed her friend in the stomach to get her attention.

"It's TJ!"Sarah whispered to Lizy.

Lizy smiled as TJ noticed her,he smiled back giving out a wave.

"Is it me or has it gone alittle hot in here?" asked Lizy.

"Hmm..and i wonder who's made it hot eh?" said her friend,giggling. Lizy then gave her friend an evil look.

TJ was standing up,near the front of the bus.He kept looking over to where Lizy was sitting.She could tell he was.It was just a feeling she had.

When the bus got into Stafford,Sarah and Lizy got off,walking to college.Lizy was looking around to see where TJ was,he was right in front of them,mking his way to college on his skateboard.

Both Lizy and her friend carried on walking,Lizy distracted by TJ,tried to keep her cool.

They both headed into college as normal,saying goodbye before Lizy headed off to the art block. As she walked up to her tutor room,on her way she bumped into TJ.She smiled at him.

"Sorry",she apologized.

"Nah,it's ok",he replied,glad to see her,giving her a hug.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Umm yeah im fine,ive err...you know,got to go,see you around",Lizy quickly said,brushing past him,heading upstairs to the yellow floor.

"Um yeah,see ya",TJ said quietly to himself,before slowly walking and heading for the lift.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.It was Lauren.

"Hello",she said,putting her arms out for a hug.

TJ smiled,although Lauren knew there was something up.

"You ok?You seem alittle distracted"spoke Lauren,twiddling abit of her hair.

"Actually,Im not",TJ admitted."It's um,well i bumped into Lizy by accident and she seemed alittle distracted about something.And she was weird with me".

"Hmm,well i aint seen her,but um im heading up to the room,i could ask her if you wanted?" suggested Lauren.

"Yeah,thanks,um i better get going,see ya"he spoke,before entering the lift.

Lauren went up the stairs,to the tutor room,where Lizy was sitting.

"Hi mate",she spoke,sitting herself down besides Lizy.

Now i know what he was on about,she thought.

There was a big silence.

"Um so how was your weekend?" she asked.

"Uh it was ok,nowt special happened though" Lizy answered,fidgitting with her bag.

Lauren put her hand out which made her stop.

"Um i bumped into TJ earlier" said Lauren,hoping that Lizy would be interested.But instead she just said:

"Yeah,so?" she said,sarcastically.

"Uh he's concerned about",blurted out Lauren. "Apparantly you seemed distracted".

A tear ran down Lizy's cheek.Lauren noticed.

"Oh Lauren.Ive been so down this weekend.I just don't know what to do anymore",she sighed.

Lauren put out her arms,giving Lizy a hug.

Lizy noticed Barbara was in the room,she wiped her tears.

"I'll tell you later",she whispered.

Just then,she noticed Abi had walked in.She stared at Lauren,wanting to know what had gone on but Lauren wasn't saying anything. She just shook her head and mouthed,"Later!"

When break came,Lizy,Lauren and Abi all headed outside,Lizy blurted out everything.

"Ive really been beating myself up about it.You know the whole situation.Ive liked him for so long and it hurts,that he don't like me back.I know it's silly to get upset about it,but it's not if you really care about something".

"And that's why im being abit weird with him,because i blame myself as well as him for what's happened".

The look on Lizy's face,she was relieved she had told them.She felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder.Result!

Then just as she looked behind her.she noticed TJ was coming her way.She was about to move her feet,but Lauren put her arm out to stop her.

"Hey all",said TJ,waving.

Everyone waved except for Lizy not paying attention,looking down at her feet.

"Um i was wondering,would i perhaps be able to have a private word with Lizy?" asked TJ.

Lizy looked up at him,she wondered what he wanted her to talk about.Whatever it was,he wanted to say it in private.

"Yeah sure",said Lauren,she walked off and noticed that Abi was still there,her feet looked like they were glued to the ground.

"ABI!C'mon on",shouted Lauren,dragging Abi's arm.

After they left,there was an aquard atmosphere.

"So..." said Lizy,shyly."What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

TJ smiled."Um i don't really know how to put this really,but here goes. I hope this,well i know it's something you wanna hear,or i hope you do anyway...Uhh"...

TJ was blushing.What he was about to say was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Spill",said Lizy.They were both anxious now.

"I like you",he blurted out.

"What?Im sorry..What?"

"I like you.More than a friend.I really like you Lizy!"

Lizy couldn't believe her ears!Had he just said that?

"Um ok,that's great news!" said Lizy,excitedly. "Cum 'ere",putting out her arms for a hug. He accepted and pulled his arms out,both resting their heads on each others shoulders.

They then looked into each others eyes,smiling at one another.

Before they knew it,they were holding hands!

Unbelieveable!Lizy still couldn't believe her luck!

Luck was on her side,and she hoped it would stay that way,

well for awhile. . .


End file.
